Fire and Ice, A Dangerous Combo
by IceChick495
Summary: Dark secrets, a mysterious alchemist, a vengeful new assasin, the 8th homunculus, terrible suicides, distorted love triangles, and the woman who did it all... As discovered by Edward Elric...
1. The Moon Alchemist

Chapter 1

The Moon Alchemist

Point of View: Not really anyone (A/N: The point of view will alternate between Ed and Electra in future chapters.)

Ed sat up straight in bed, _not again, _he thought. Yes, the guitar playing had begun, like it did every night at 10:45. It was the girl across the hall. Ed had never seen her, but he was told never to mess with her. This was different; she was keeping him up at night. Even though the songs she played were sad and beautiful, something had to be done, she was getting annoying. Her playing had no flaws, but it was just so damn loud, that was the only problem.

Ed busted through her door, and he was very surprised by what he saw. The girl was beautiful, in a scary sort of way. Her hair, only a little past her shoulders, was black with red streaks. She was deathly pale, and dressed in all black. She had the gothic look going for her at least. She looked up at him with green eyes that seemed to reflect the sadness of an age. Ed didn't notice yet, but she had, on her left hip, there was an alchemy sign.

The moonlight streamed from the open window onto the dark figure who was propped up against the bed. She had a black guitar in her hands, and a vague, yet sad, expression on her face. There was a black choker around her neck, but it was slipping off a little.

"Why are you here Edward Elric?" she asked, her dark red nails tapped the now-silent guitar with a dark, menacing beat. It sounded like she was counting out the last beats of his life. Her dark eyes stared at me with sadness, and slight anger.

"I, uh, I just came here to tell you to keep it down just a little, some people are trying to sleep!" Ed yelled at her.

Nothing fazed her; she kept her vague stare that seemed to be haunted. "If you knew anything about me," she hissed angrily,"you'd know that I loathe the day, so I have to be awake at night!" Then she curled into a spasm and coughed, blood was coming from her mouth and running onto the floor.

"Teacher…" Ed said, remembering Izumi, his teacher, who had coughed up blood like this as well.

"Get out!" she hissed at Ed. Blood was running from her mouth, and down her white neck. It made a scar visible, an ugly scar. It looked as if she had tried to slit her own throat, or had someone else? She seemed to look at him mockingly, made very scary by the blood that ran down her neck.

All Ed could do was stare at her tiny frame. He knew she was in pain by the way she was leaning over her knees. She started coughing again, then looked up and glared menacingly with her green eyes.

"I told you to get out!" she yelled.

So, Ed got out, and as fast as he could. He didn't care if she blasted her guitar now, he just wanted to get away from her. She was unreal; he had never seen anyone like her, so dark and foreboding. All he could do was curl up and go to sleep, and hope the vision of her, with blood running down her chin and down her neck, vanished into the night.


	2. A Prisoner

Chapter 2

A Prisoner

Point of View: Electra

((A/N: Ok, If you didn't get this before, I don't own FMA, I just watch it. Also, Electra is my OC, and she's pretty cool, yeah))

The door slammed behind him, but I still wasn't alone. Another figure was in the darkness, I knew she was there. I paid no attention as I began to clean up the blood that had come from my mouth. Soft tears began to mix with the blood on the floor as memories began returning.

My name is Electra, or, it was. Well, it's not really my full name, my full name is really long, so long that I can't even remember some of it off the top of my head. I have been doing alchemy without a circle all my life, all twenty-three or so years of it. Pthetic, I don't even know my own age anymore!

You see, I died in the war with Ishbal, but I was brought back using the only human transmutation ever accomplished, that I know of. I wasn't quite dead yet, so my soul, and the soul of a homunculus, were fused back to my body. I became sick with a mysterious illness so I shut myself in my room.

Lust, my mentor, stepped out of the shadows. I was surprised Ed hadn't noticed her, because I sure as hell felt her presence. "That is your enemy Vengeance, I want you to kill him, then I will give you what you want," she said.

But I knew all too well that no one could really give me what I wanted. I wanted things to be, as they could not. I wanted to be normal, with no knowledge of death, or being broken-hearted. I wanted my illness to be cured, but it was something no doctor anywhere could fix. I was dieing, very slowly and painfully. Yet, I knew that Lust had wanted him for something, why did she want me to kill him?

It was because of me, I could do alchemy, Ice Alchemy. I could make water and turn it into ice out of thin air. "Shall I freeze him to death, or should I use knives?" I asked, letting my darker side, Vengeance, take me over, but part of me, Electra, still ruled over out body.

"Whatever way you prefer," said Lust,"just make sure it's painful."

"And how do you plan on satisfying me?" I asked. I didn't really need to ask this question, but it was part of the normal spiel I went through whenever Lust wanted me to kill someone, which was quite often. I always was on an espionage mission, or assassin mission.

"I already told you, I'll make your life better," she replied. I could tell she was getting a little ticked at me.

"And just how are you going to do that?" I knew I probably shouldn't push, but I did anyway, I just wanted an answer.

"With this!" she said. She dangled a small philosopher's stone that was glowing slightly in from of my face. I gave it my all to resist the urge to reach out and grab it. I just simply looked at it with my usual look. Then Lust left me alone, and I was glad. I looked out the window and at the moon. Why couldn't I just be free, like I was when I was a child, running through the open fields without a care in the world? Those were the days, when I was actually happy.

I couldn't kill him; I doubt I could really kill anyone, unless they got me angry enough. Getting me angry was not a hard thing to do. One wrong word and you were turned into an ice cube, left to the Flame Alchemist to thaw you out, if ever.

As for the Flame Alchemist, he had forgotten me completely. We used to be good friends, but then, best friends actually, but I got sick and didn't come out of my room, so he forgot me. At least, that's what I thought, but I hadn't really seen him recently, so how was I supposed to know he was even here? All I could do was just stay in the shadowy state where I currently was in, a spiraling depression.

_Spiraling…_


	3. Going Back

Chapter 3

Going Back

Point of View: Ed

I just had to go back, didn't I? The night after I had found her, which scared the crap out of me, my curiosity had been out of control that night I would've stayed away from her. Clearly there was something wrong with her. I mean she threw up blood for God's sake! You don't see many people do that, the only reason I was concerned is that was what Teacher did, threw up blood that is.

The next night, I didn't hear the guitar playing, strangely enough. I went across the hall and turned the knob. It was locked. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I lost it and transmuted the door out of the way, even though Al told me not to.

She wasn't there…

The room was empty, except for a few personal items on a desk that I paid no attention to. What did I care anyway, she was just the girl across the hall who needed to be looked at by a doctor, but whatever, it wasn't like I cared. I probably should have cared a little more, but hey, I'm a guy, and she's just a girl, what am I supposed to do?

I heard soft piano music, coming from one of the nearby rooms. I didn't know there were even were any pianos in the military buildings. Even so, the song was very sad and beautiful. Recognizably the same song she had been playing the night before on the guitar, only, this was the piano version… I guess, I never have taken piano, how am I supposed to know?

I followed the sound to a small room. I opened the door quietly, and peeked inside. Sure enough, the girl, whose name I didn't even know yet, was playing the piano. She looked like she was enjoying herself; she didn't look nearly as gothic come to think of it. She looked almost normal, maybe a little pretty, besides being hideously thin.

I listened in silence until the song was finished, it was when I heard another voice, then I realized, she wasn't alone. It was Mustang's.

"Electra, I forgot how well you could play the piano," he said.

"Yeah, well, I don't know I still could, it's been so long," she replied.

_Her name's Electra…_ I thought, but I continued to watch. I couldn't leave now. Surprisingly enough, I didn't have the urge to bust in and demand to know what was going on.

Suddenly, Electra went into a coughing fit, like the one she had when I was in her room. She covered her mouth with a cloth. I flinched outside, I wanted to spring in and help her, but something held me back. It was like, she knew I was there and she was telling me, in my head, to go away, a very strange feeling.

"I'm alright," Electra said, even though she really wasn't. She slipped the cloth into the pouch at her side. Mustang didn't see, but I did….

_It was covered in blood…_


	4. Exposure

Chapter 4

Exposure

Point of View: Electra

_Oh no! _ I thought as the spasms from my vicious coughing sent a stream of blood into the cloth that I held to my face. Lucky for me, Mustang didn't see. We've been pretty much siblings ever since we were kids, so he'd make a fuss over little old me. Not that I matter any, I just want the sickness to be over.

"I'm fine!" I assured Mustang when he flinched at my fit of coughing. I knew I wasn't fine, but I would be. I got up went outside, I needed to go back to my room. Mustang followed me, "I'll be fine!" I hissed, even though it didn't do much good.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I bent over and took off my left stiletto, "Roy Mustang, if you don't clear off, I will hit you with a stiletto!" I threatened.

"If you do, I'll pick you up and spin you around!"

"You did that to me when we were nine years old, I don't think you can even still pick me up!" I laughed, recalling the memories. I had eaten that last of the food, and he didn't get any, so he picked me up and spun me around until I got nauseous. Now we were much older, and hadn't really talked to each other in years.

"Wanna bet?" He was challenging me, everyone knows that I'll never back down from a challenge. It's been a bad habit since I was a little girl when I first was put in the care of the military. So, I lost it. I whacked him with the stiletto, not very hard of course. It was just like old times, he slung me over his shoulder and spun me around in circles, like a punishment.

"I'm getting nauseous!" I said, and he stopped spinning, but he didn't put me down. Well, he did eventually, but it was to dump me on my bed. For just a few moments, things were just as they had been before the war with Ishbal broke out. I broke out laughing. Then he left me alone again. I had almost exposed my secret, I needed help and fast.

"Need something Vengeance?" asked a familiar voice. It was Lust. She was standing in my dark room, alone. I really didn't want to talk to her right now. I decided to act neutral, better than being hostile and making a scene, like I did that one time, only, with a different person.

"Yes," I replied, "I need another Philosopher's Stone to make my throat better for a little while." It was true, the small Philosopher's Stones that Lust could provide helped my throat and made me stronger. The one that now dangled from my necklace was dim and not really doing anything for me. A new one would last for about a month and a half, and then Lust would give me a new one.

"I'll give you this," she said and held out a glowing red stone to me. I snatched it and pulled the now-dim one off my necklace and dropped it on the floor. I used alchemy to attach the new one, which looked much like a ruby. My strength doubled, and I felt my throat heal. Then I fake-coughed, no blood came. The cloth was bare. I was cured!

Temporarily…


	5. Old Friends

A/N: This is my short chapter, yeah. The ficstarts getting interesting about now.

Chapter 5

Old Friends

Point of View: Ed

"Wanna bet?" Mustang challenged, and Electra accepted when she hit him with her stiletto. I never through t could happen, but he flipped her and spun her around until she yelled at him to stop and put her down. He did more then that, he dumped her onto her bed. I couldn't help but laugh a little. They must have known each other a really long time.

Her door shut and silence came. I followed Mustang down the hall, and when he paused, I spoke up, "how do you know Electra?"

"We've been friends for a long time Ed," he replied, but I wanted more than that.

"How did you meet her?" I was probably getting really annoying, but I couldn't help it.

"Go away Ed!"

I didn't move; I knew better. I just stared at him with that look I get when I really want a piece of information out of someone. No surprise, even though this wasn't important in the least bit.

"You don't need to know stuff like that, but I've know her about all of our lives. If that makes you feel any better, now get out of my sight."

So I left, I didn't want to get scorched. I went back into my room and Al was there waiting for me.

"What did you find out brother?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just that Mustang and Electra are really good friends."

"Brother, do you think…"

I cut him off there, "no, I don't"

"Oh, I guess then, we have nothing to worry about…"

"Al, she threw up blood, that's not normal, you know that!"

"All to well, but I think she'll be fine!"

"I need some shut eye, night Al," I didn't feel like talking anymore. Electra was clouding my thoughts, like when a song gets stuck in your head. I kept reviewing the facts about her, over and over again, like I would come to some conclusion. Nothing came to me, nothing. She just seemed to be your average alchemist, with a small gothic twist, that was all. Except for the blood…

_but what was wrong?_


	6. Into the Sun

Chapter 6

Into the Sun

Point of View: Electra

The next morning, I slipped onto the roof. The second I stepped outside I fet the rush of the wind on my face. I hadn't been outside in months, but I was coming out, leaving the dark solitude in which I had thrived. I felt like the earth were testing me, to see if I still had it, but I had to show everyone, that I still had it!

Once I was safely on the roof, I pulled my leg up to my face while standing up. This was not easily accomplished by many other people. My friends used to say that I was 'as bendy as a rubber band but twice as stretchy.' I loved it, my nickname was rubber girl for a while, but most just simply called me, 'E'.

The sun began to rise in the east, as night became day, my peaceful stretching became quick, difficult acrobatics. My body stretched into familiar shapes that felt good, this was what I lived for, to be turning in mid air. This was my specialty, acrobats. It was like therapy to my soul, but I wasn't alone…

Ed, Al, Riza, Maes, Jean, Roy, and some other random people were watching me. I gave them a nervous greeting with my hands and launched into the most difficult flip of all: the quadruple back flip with a half twist into a double front flip. True, I could do harder things, but this was the hardest thing that was ever taught in any school, only a few could even accomplish it successfully.

When I landed, a stabbing pain went through my ankle. I dropped to my knees and clutched it. I bent over it and began massaging it with my hands. It was from when I had broken it in an 'accident,' and it didn't heal right. Had I hurt it again, or was it just hurting?

When I looked up again, everyone was standing over me. They all had an expression on their face that was one of worry.

"Are you OK E?" asked Maes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. I stumbled back onto my feet, but kept the weigt off of the bad ankle. I knew what I was in for this time.

"Electra Vasqílez! You know perfectly well that you're not supposed to do extreme aerial flips like that!" Mustang yelled at me, "We can't afford to lose an alchemist of your strength!"

I flashed an innocent smile and lowered my head. My hair fell into my eyes, I pushed it behind my ears and retorted, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" I said it with the famous 'Electra Glare' which I hadn't used in a while.

Everyone burst out laughing, so I got picked up and flipped upside down again. This made everyone laugh even harder. Why does this always happen to me? Why can't somebody else get flipped upside down? I mean come on, Ed is much more insubordinate than I am!

"Just like old times!" said Maes when everyone calmed down, "I couldn't tell you how many times that's happened to her."

I could feel the tension break and everyone settle down. The pain in my ankle was gone, so to prove my point, I did a quadruple aerial back flip. There was no pain on the landing that time, probably because it was a simple movement. Even so, this was one of the happiest moments of my life.

"Alright, let's go back downstairs before we get in trouble," I said, and we all made it downstairs, laughing as we went. I felt at home, unlike the night before, and the night before that, and any other night when I was in the military. Things were going back to normal.

_But would it last?_


	7. Old Enemies

Chapter 7

Old Enemies

Point of View: Ed

Two days after the incident on the roof, Electra and I were out on some problem or other. Somehow she had gotten me to come with her, probably because we had figured out that neither of us needed a transmutation circle. Some had started to call us 'The Twins.' Probably because we were both pretty short, even though Electra was taller, even without the stilettos, and we shared the same attitude, irritable.

We were walking to wherever we were going, and all of the sudden, there was an explosion. I was grabbed and handcuffed to a wall, unable to do alchemy because of my position. Electra was too quick for him. There was smoke everywhere, but she seemed to already know who it was.

It was the Crimson Alchemist, back from the dead, (again). He smirked at Electra, and she returned the attitude by sending icicles at him. These two obviously didn't like each other too much. She probably had a very good reason for it too.

"We meet again Icy," he said coolly, "maybe we're evenly matched this time?"

"Whatever, I'm just interested in kicking your ass!" yelled Electra, she pulled out her silver sais and spun them around her fingers.

"Ouch," he replied to her threat, "I'm soooo scared!"

"You will be!" Electra threw one of her many knives at him. It almost hit him, but I don't think she actually meant to hit him.

The fight became a rage of explosions, flying knives, and icicles, even though it was the middle of summer. That was when I figured out that her specialty with alchemy was ice, even though she was the Moon Alchemist.

"Losing your luster Icy?" he asked.

"Don't call me Icy! I'm not your girlfriend!" Electra screamed. She sent more icicles flying, and then the fight got intense. I thought I was impressive, but Electra was even more impressive, she didn't even need any water to make ice.

Meanwhile I was still trying to get off the wall, and I had no idea where Al was at the moment. I didn't even try yelling at Electra to let me down, she was busy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw flames, then more ice, and another explosion. Mustang was here, but how did he get here so fast? Had he been watching out for Electra the whole time, or did he just happen to be around?

"You weren't thinking about having all the fun without me, were you E?" he asked Electra.

"Maybe," replied Electra, she had to jump to dodge more explosions, she landed using a triple front flip.

"Don't show off Icy!" yelled the Crimson Alchemist.

"I wasn't!" Electra yelled back.

The fighting paused momentarily, and Electra just stared that cold dark stare. For the first time, I noticed the odd bright amber flecks in her otherwise green eyes. They seemed to glow brighter the angrier she got. The Crimson Alchemist just stared back at her, but with a different, more admiring look.

_Did something go on between them that I didn't know about?_


	8. Icy and Crimson

Chapter 8

Icy and Crimson

Point of View: Electra

Alright, I admit it, the Crimson Alchemist, believe it or not, was in love with me, Electra, the Moon Alchemist. It was very strange because he practically stalked me for a while. Yes, he was the one who brought me back from the dead, but as I said before, I wasn't really dead. He called me Icy, and I called him Crimson, I never figured out why.

There were explosions going off everywhere, and to make matters worse, I wasn't going against him one-on-one either. Mustang and Ed, who was still attached to the wall, were there as well. I guess, Fire and Ice could be a pretty dangerous combo when used together correctly.

I spun my sais around my fingers again, something I was born being able to do. I put one back in the sheath and threw a throwing knife at Crimson, hitting him in the shoulder. I felt a pang of glory at the hit, but I showed no change of expression. I have always hit my targets, even when I was really little.

"Well Icy, looks like this relationship is over!" Crimson said sarcastically.

"You and E together? That's a match made in hell!" Mustang yelled.

I flashed a glare and then refocused on my enemy. His weakness was difficult to get, I had to keep him from getting his hands together. It was a long shot, but I went for it. I jumped behind him and got him to the ground, but I got pulled down. I got back up immediately.

All Ed could do was watch, because I wasn't about to let him down, he got in my way. My ankle started hurting really bad again. Yes it was because of Crimson that I had a bad ankle. He blew up a balcony on purpose when I was on it. I fell twelve stories and had some of the skin ripped from my left leg, along with breaking some other bones in my body.

I sent icicles flying with a flick of my wrist, pinning Crimson to the wall. One hit from my icicles in between the eyes was deadly. I wasn't trying to kill him quickly, I was trying to give him a slow painful death.

"E, kill him!" Mustang yelled at me.

I didn't listen; I wanted to have a little fun with him first. Get in his head, mental torture. This was another thing I was good at. I raised my eyebrows, this look would bring back memories, some of the distorted memories that haunted my dreams, and would surely bring pain to others. It worked; he almost freaked out right there. I was a genius.

_I would be untouchable…_


	9. This is Not Good

Chapter 9

This is Not Good

Point of View: Ed

Electra was mocking the Crimson Alchemist. It was actually pretty funny, because we all knew that this was pretty easy for her, but he obviously thought it was difficult. Electra was obviously ticked off, but she tried to hide it behind sarcasm.

She threw herself into another series of back flips as another explosion occurred right in front of her. She actually decided to get me down, sort of. She let my right arm free, and that was all because she had to dodge another explosion.

I transmuted myself down from the wall, just in time to see an explosion, right where Mustang had been standing. This, of course, ticked Electra off, and she sent a wave of water flying at the Crimson Alchemist, but he got away. I half expected Electra to follow, but she didn't, and neither did I. We had to get Mustang out of the hole he was in.

The hole was about four feet deep, and four feet wide. Electra looked down and yelled, "Is anything broken?"

"No, but my I think a sprained my ankle!" Mustang yelled back.

"Hang on I'm coming down!" Electra jumped down into the hole with ease and took one look at Mustang's ankle, "yeah, it's sprained."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I've sprained my ankle before Ed, too many times to count." She replied, annoyed.

About twenty minutes later, Mustang was in bed, and Electra was asleep in a chair. The fight must have been exhausting. I was the only one awake until Hughes and Havoc entered the room.

"Hey Ed!" said Hughes.

"Do you know how Electra met the Crimson Alchemist?" I asked.

"Well, the story says that he was in love with her, but she hated, or rather hates him," said Havoc, "he tried to kill her a few times. If you heard about the balcony incident that happened just before the war, that was his fault."

"I think he was the one who made her go all gothic," said Hughes.

"No, she's been gothic for longer then that," said Havoc.

But my attention wandered. This was getting more and more complicated. First a girl who throws up blood, then I figured out that she's one of Mustang's best friends, then she's being stalked by the Crimson Alchemist. She was getting stranger and stranger.

_There was more yet to come…_


	10. Back on Your Feet

Chapter 10

Back On Your Feet

Point of View: Electra

I woke up in a chair; all I could remember was a fight. I looked up and noticed that Roy was in the bed next to my chair. Then I remembered his sprained ankle, and the fight with the Crimson Alchemist. There was a pair of crutches across the room. _Yeah,_ I thought, _he'll need some crutches with that ankle!_ I had sprained my ankle before.

I heard a groan. Roy was awake. His ankle must have been in pain. I looked over with my sarcastic look. His face betrayed the pain.

"You'll need to get back on your feet," I said, "There are some crutches right there." I indicated to the crutches propped against the bed.

"I'm par of the military E, I can't show weakness!" he yelled at me.

I walked right to the side of the bed, "you sure are some braaaaaaave State Alchemist 'Colonel' Mustang," I said sarcastically, "too afraid to show yourself! Ha!"

This ticked him off, just as I predicted it would. He got up and took a step towards me. I stepped back and smiled. He followed, so I stepped back again. We continued this chain until I was against the wall. I thought he was about o kiss me when Hughes opened the door.

"Oh, E, you got him on his feet," he said.

"Yes, now, I have work to do," I squeezed past Hughes and walked down the hall very quickly. I wasn't paying attention so I ran into Ed. "uh, hi Ed!" I got away and pretty much ran the rest of the way to my apartment.

There was a glass of water on my bedside table, so I froze and refroze the water. I just wanted to be alone.

A couple hours later, I was sitting on the floor staring out the window. I heard a knock on the door. It was Maes, he wanted to know if I'd join the for lunch. I told him I couldn't. Really, in my heart, I desperately wanted to.

Twenty minutes later, Ed opened my door, "Electra, how did you meet Mustang?"

"That goes back a while Ed," I replied, "I don't know."

"No one knows what you did, but he's walking again!"

"I don't know!" I snapped, "look Ed, I'm not feeling good, so just go away!"

"All I know is, ever since you came back from your depression, is that everyone is in a better mood," Then he left me alone, slamming the door behind him.

"I fell into my pillow and cried. I don't quite know why. I just had a break down from what Ed had said to me. I guess there was something else that made me cry, but I couldn't place it. Not yet.

I sat up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I was done hiding myself inside a bitter shell. I wouldn't be vulnerable, but I wouldn't be unstoppable either. I would break free from my captors, from Vengeance. I would be free again. I would show myself, for the first time since the Ishbalen War broke out.

_I loved Roy Mustang…_


	11. I Could Have Saved Her

Chapter 11

I Could Have Saved Her…

Point of View: Ed

Electra had just kicked me out of her room. I heard her crying, so I didn't want to get her in a worse mood. What I said must have upset her, or maybe it was something else. I almost knocked on her door, but something stopped me. This was something I couldn't do anything about.

I went back to see Mustang, just because I needed more information on Electra. I didn't bother knocking on the door. It didn't matter, Mustang was expecting me anyway. He was looking out the window absently.

"Sir?" I said, and he looked back at me.

"Ed, I could have saved her," he said, "She wasn't always the way she is."

I just looked at him and didn't even move. I wasn't sure what he was talking about. Why would he be talking about Electra? It seemed like nothing had ever happened to make her different, like she had been the way she was all her life.

"She shouldn't have to suffer," he continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"The Crimson Alchemist, he's been stalking her for so long, I almost forgot how she used to be."

"I have to go find Al, uhhhhh, see ya!" I got out of there as fast as I could. The Colonel wasn't normal. It was probably from the shock of his sprained ankle, but nonetheless, it was creeping me out. I ran downstairs to find Al. I told him everything.

"Wow," said Al, "That's creepy."

"Yeah, I knew there was something wrong with Electra, now we have a lead," I replied, "but what could've happened?"

"Don't ask me?"

"I wasn't."

Our conversation ended there. There wasn't really anything to say. There was a gothic alchemist that was being stalked, and a Colonel that seem a little freaky at the time being. What next?

_A messed up way of showing affection, that's what!_


	12. Midnight Madness

Chapter 12

Midnight Madness

Point of View: Electra

It was midnight when I slipped into the room. Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and Wrath were waiting for me. I took my time, I was worth waiting for. Lust didn't look happy with me. Then again, Lust was always ticked at me, even if I didn't do anything, unlike Envy!

"It's nice of you to join us Vengeance!" Lust said.

"We thought you had deserted us," said Envy.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Envy ticked me off at any chance she got. I wasn't in the mood. I glared and touched my sais threateningly.

"Chill Vengeance!" said Wrath.

I pulled out a sai and held it to his throat. "I'll chill you out you little bastard!" I threatened. I couldn't help myself this time. How easy it would be to kill him right now, but instead, I didn't move.

"Let him go Vengeance, you can get your revenge in a different way," Lust said.

This sparked my attention. That's why they named me Vengeance, the eighth homunculi. Yes, I, Electra Vasquílez, was a homunculus; half-homunculus to be exact. Vengeance and I shared a body, so we were pretty much the same person. I was surprised no one had figured me out yet.

How had I come to be this way? Two words, Crimson Alchemist. He killed me, then he thinks its ok when he tries to fuse my soul back to my body! He killed me by slitting my throat after he killed two of my five sisters, right in front of me. The reaction created Vengeance, who thinks Mustang killed her, even though he didn't. I can be taken over at anytime day or night.

This arrangement I didn't like, but Vengeance was Vengeance, like it or not. Vengeance, even though last in command, was the most powerful of the homunculi. She could fight like I could, even using the ice. She could so beat Sloth because Sloth used water and Vengeance and I froze water. You could say, if she could, she avoided Vengeance.

"How?" I asked, still being Vengeance. Sometimes, like now, I would just be Vengeance when Vengeance was too ticked to come out of her side of our mind. Right now, she just didn't want to talk to Lust, obviously they had ticked each other off. I honestly didn't know how the two of them lasted this long with all of their limbs still attached to their bodies.

"One way, and I know it will please you," said Lust, she was trying to get to me. Her cheap tricks didn't faze me though, nothing did.

"How!" I pressed, the amber flecks in my eyes glowed even brighter and the alchemy sign on my left hip started to glow softly, like it did during stuff like this.

"Kill Roy Mustang."

_I'd rather kill myself, then kill the one I love…_

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters, and the one some of my test readers liked the best. Oh yeah, and The computer changed Electra's last name to Vasqilez, but it's supposed to be Vasquilez. It's spelled with a u.


	13. Deadly Assasin Vengeance

Chapter 13

Deadly Assassin Vengeance

Point of View: Ed

The next morning, Electra was no where to be found. Another mystery had planted itself right on me. I went out to find her, partly because Mustang couldn't so I did instead. I didn't find Electra, but I found something else.

I felt a dagger pierce my back; itwas almost as painful as having automailattatched. The person who threw it had thrown it with such force that it knocked me over. I looked over my shoulder at my attacker.I saw a woman, who looked kind of like Electrawas standingin front of me. She had one dagger in her hand, the other, was in my back. I reached behind myselfand pulled it out. Blood soaked my shirt and I dropped the dagger. I had left Al to keep on the lookout for Electra, in case she came back to headquarters. I was alone, and I wasn't in good condition.

"We finally meet Edward Elric, I'm Vengeance!" she sent the other dagger flying at me, but Irolledout of the way, just in time. The dagger -which is actually called a sai- was lodged deeply in the ground. Vengeance spat her disgust with a snarl that could scare away a pack of man-eating dogs.

She was a homunculus, one I had never seen before. Was she the equivalent of Electra? How was Electra alive? There were so many things I couldn't figure out, and the pain in my back was numbing my mind.

Vengeance leapt at me, "pathetic little shrimp huh?" she challenged. I rolled over and glared at her, and she glared right back with a look that could freeze water in July.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU BITCH!" I screamed at her, but it didn't faze her. Her glare faded, but she just continued with that dark, evil smile of hers. She was not unlike Lust, but she was different too.

"Later!" she snorted, and she ran down an allyway. I don't think saying that she ran was right, it was more of sprinting, but she seemed to float on the ground like water.

Ihad beenabout to transmute my metal arm, but Vengeance was gone. She had fled, leaving me in a puddle of my own blood. I struggled to my feet and followed her. I didn't find anyone. I stood there for a long time, probably about fifteen minutes, but it felt like fifteen years.

"Brother!" Al yelled as he ran up to me, "Electra came back! She- What happened to you!" Al picked me up and started speeding to headquarters. Everything fuzzed out and I fell into sleep. The last thing I remember was someone saying, "he's in critical condition, I don't know if he will live. He has a huge wound in his back, he's lost too much blood." Then everything went dark.

I dreamt a horrible dream, while I was in what I was later find out was a medically induced coma. It seemed to be a peice of what would happen if no one did anything about Vengeance, Kimbley and the bitter rivalry that was going on between them. Electra went suicidal and threw herself out of an open window. Roy Mustang had gone insane and was being hunted down. Vengeance had gained complete power over the world. I don't remember much more than that, but what I do remember is that it was horrible.

_Would this dream become a reality if Electra killed herself?_


	14. Unloved and Unwanted

Chapter 14

Unloved and Unwanted

Point of View: Electra

((A/N: This scene is very intense, if you can't take very intense, sad things, don't read this, skip to the next chapter))

I fell back into my bed, I had almost killed Ed. Rather, Vengeance had. I didn't know if I could take it any longer. Vengeance would go after Mustang next, then I would be truly unloved. It was a common fact that Roy Mustang had feelings for me, ever since we were children in fact. I never doubted it myself. I looked out my window; the first drops of rain had begun to fall.

I took the sai, the one that had almost killed Edand held it in my hands. The blade lookedvery friendly, and very sharp. I turned over the sai in my hands over and over.It looked so good, I could end it all right then. If the sharp knife punctured my skin in the right places, I could end everything once and for all, and I could finally be at the peace. That is, whatever peace that an alchemist such as myself can receive, which, as far as I knew, wasn't a lot.

I finally made my decision; I would rather die than kill Roy. I poised the knife above my left arm, and lowered it to the bluish vein in my arm. With my eyes closed, I took a deep breath, and pushed. The pain of the knife cutting my flesh shot up my arm, and was almost overpowering. I yanked the blood-soaked knife from my arm. The blood gushed from the wound and onto the bed. I winced at the pain, but I wasn't finished yet. I slit open both of my wrists and let the blood flow. I wanted to die, and surely, with what I was doing to myself, I would die a cruel, miserable, painful death.

I sliced my arm open over and over again. I took the necklace that kept me from throwing up blood, and cut the string. I threw the necklace across the room. As soon as it hit the ground, it shattered. Once it had shattered, I threw up blood. There was now blood everywhere, and the stench circulated the room. I don't know if it was the smell or if I was just going insane, but my thoughts began to start acting strange, and I began thinking things over again. I thought about how I got dragged into this and everything that led up to what was now happening.

This was what I deserved. I had gotten mixed up with Lust, I hadn't killed the Crimson alchemist when I had the chance. Possibly worst of all, I let Vengeance take me over. Now they would kill the one I loved, and all because of my stupid mistakes. The only way to stop it was for me to die, and that was exactly what I was doing. I woulddie, alone, and unloved. This is what I deserved.

Death wasn't coming quick enough, so I raised the dagger above my head, and plunged it into my stomach, the way they do in the old plays my mother and I used to go to when she was still living. The pain was immense, but I stabbed myself over and over. A normal person would probably be dead already, but Vengeance had the gift of immortality. I was slowly taking that away from her by destroying myself and my body which were whatkept her alive. On top of that, the fake philosopher's stone keeping us both alive had shattered.

I guess I knew this would happen all along, and I think Roy knew it too. We could never have been together anyway, I had bad connections. Then there was the military, which would keep us apart. There was also the Crimson Alchemist, he would kill both of us, like he tried years agoduring the war in Ishbal. I never thought it would come to this.I could know no happiness, my life was full of horrible things.

The loss of blood was making me weak. I painted onto the wall with m own blood, then collapsed to he ground. I lay there conscious for a few minutes, contemplating my own life. I had died, been resurrected, killed without thought, then fallen in love, which was forbidden from me. Talk about Romeo and Juliet, only this time, Romeo didn't care about Juliet. If he cared at all, he certainly didn't show it very well.

I plunged the knife into my arm one last time, and let it stick out of my blood-stained flesh. The pain which circulated my body was so immense, I could barely breathe. My heart was still beating, but it was becoming difficult. I started to have minor spasms as my body got closer, and closer to the death which I longed for. My hair was covering a part of my face. It was soaked with blood, and made my face look bloodstreaked.

My body gave a massive shudder as my heart almost stopped beating and my lungs almost failed, but some force kept me alive. I desperately wanted death to hurry up and take me, to end this eternal emotional pain that I had kept inside me for almost twelve years. Then I blacked out, not dead, but extremely close to death.

_For a second time…_


	15. Wake Up

Chapter 15

Wake up!

Point of View: no one, Ed and Electra are unconscious

((A/N: another intense scene))

Hughes went downstairs to ask if Electra wanted to join them for dinner. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. Hughes opened her door, which hadn't been locked. That was strange; Electra _always _locked her door. Her room was empty, it looked like she wasn't there.

Hughes scanned the room one more time. Then he finallynoticed it, the blood smeared on the wall.His eyes saw the blood-covered bed below it. Hughes rushed over to the wall and almost tripped over something. No, not something, some_one_. It was Electra, laying in a pool of her own blood. She was unconcious, but she was still barely breathing, and her heart was beating faintly. She wasn't dead yet, but she was on the brink of it.

"Oh my God!" Hughes exclaimed.

Riza Hawkeye was walking down the hall. She was startled when Hughes rushed out of Electra's room. Hughes grabbed her and told her to go get Mustang and Havoc, who were waiting for him and Electra. She noticed the blood on his hands, but didn't ask why, this looked urgent. Riza didn't much like blood, but this wasn't the time to be nausous like a child.

After inquiring about Mustang and Havoc, she foundthem with Ed, who was just starting to regain consciousness. "Sir!" she said, saluting," You are needed downstairs, Hughes-"

They must have known what she was talking about, because the two of them were out the door faster than she could finish her sentence. She sighed loudly and followed them at her own rather quick pace. They might need her, after all, it had looked serious.

Mustang made it there first, "Hughes, there's blood everywhere, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" said Hughes, "I think someone tried to kill her again."

"It's happened before," replied Havoc, whose cigarette had fallen out of his mouth once he saw the blood.

"Yeah, but not like this," said Roy,"All of her previous attacks we with other weapons. Those knives are hers."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this girl to a hospital! Pronto!" ordered Riza. Normally, she wouldn't have said anything like that, but the three of them were just standing there talking, and this girl was bleeding to death. Mustang triedto pick up Electra, who was quite light, but had to surrender her to Havoc because of his ankle.

The four of them, with Electra in tow, hurried to the nearest hospital. Havoc and Mustang were covered in blood. Almost the second they walked in the door, nurses and doctors were all on top of them, inspecting Electra's wounds and asking them questions. They took Electra right into the emergency room. "We're losing her!" one of the doctors shouted.

"Maes, Jean, do the paperwork! Riza, come with me!" ordered Mustang.

"He's making _us_ do the paperwork…" said Havoc.

Meanwhile, in the emergency room, Electra was in critical condition. She was on a respirator and was hooked up to all of these machines meant to keep her alive. The doctors were trying to stop her loss of blood. They were bandaging her arms and her stomach in a desperate atempt to stop the bleeding. She had suffered so much blood loss there wasn't enough time to get enough blood pumped into her body.

"Clear!" said a nurse and an electric shock was sent into Electra's body, in a desperate attempt to restart her heart at a regular pace. Her body remained limp. The nurse did this a few more times, but nothing changed. Electra's body was as limp as a ragdoll.

One of the doctors shook his head, "there's nothing we can do, she's lost too much blood."

"Don't give up E, be strong, like the girl you once were," Mustang shook his friends shoulder a little, "Wake up you damn bitch! Fucking be strong you bitch! Wake up, open you eyes, call me an idiot or something!"

Riza put her hand on his shoulder as the machine that monitored Electra's heart held one beat. Riza wiped a tear from her eye and left the room.She never knew Roy would ever get so emotional, but then again, he had known Electra all his life. She was like family to him.

"You gave up Electra, you didn't fight it. Who's going to tell me I'm an idiot when I start with the whole miniskirt thing? Who's going to hit me upside the head when I get a little crazy? Who am I going o flip upside down? I need you, we all need you," Roy rested his head on her forehead for a few moments as the warmth left her body, then he pulled back.

Riza led Hughes and Havoc into the room, "Oh my God…" said Hughes.

"Let's go," said Mustang, "she's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it."

He was only about a step away from her, when something hit him on the head, hard. It was a stiletto. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. He turned around, and there was Electra, those bright green eyes open and her mouth curled into a triumphant smile.

"Don't you ever cus me out again!" she snapped.

"Only if you promise never to die again!" he replied.

"I won't, I promise," Electra said, and she let out a little bit of a laugh. True, for the doctors, it had been a great event, a success, but for Electra, it was a failure.

_A failure…_

I admit it, I got so much of this chapter from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. I havn't seen the whole movie, but this is like the best part. It's that part where there's only one air suit and the one chick lets that guy use it, and she drowns. Then they try to bring her back with the machines and stuff and he starts cussing her out. Yeah, that was descriptive.

I don't like the ending, but it's the best I have right now. I think it's good the way it is, but everything happened so fast.


	16. What Happened?

Chapter 16

What Happened?

Point of View: Ed

((I'm sorry for the delay. Once this story finishes then this account is closing. In the time that has passed, many of my characters have undergone changes in appearance and personality. I also apologize for typos in this chapter. My hands were frozen when I typed it.))

When I woke up, the room was empty of all life except for me, and Al. I blinked my vision back into focus and tried to sit up; easier said then done. The wound in my back began to throb, and I laid back down. "What happened?" I asked. The past few days had all been a blur.

"You got into a fight with some girl," Al said, "as you probably noticed, she stabbed you in the back!"

"Vengeance?" I asked. The name hit me like her dagger.

"Yeah, they haven't found her yet," Al replied.

"That girl was a homunculus Al."

"What?"

"A homunculus, an artificial human, she had the sign on her hip."

"So does Electra!"

"No, it's not the Oroboros, it's a different alchemy sign. I've never seen it before."

"Oh, okay..."

"Al, it doesn't make sense, two people with the same hair color, eye color, and skin types, who are almost opposites in personality, can't be the same person. Then there's the fact that Electra showed up while I was fighting Vengeance."

"What difference does that make?" said Al, "Electra is not the average person, she's, uhh, different."

"Everyone's different!"

"Yeah, but she is, really different!"

"Al, just leave me alone, they're not the same person, and that's the end of it."

We were quiet for a long time. We had no idea what had been going on lately. Usually some one would have shown up by now, to ask me about what happened, but no one had come yet. I tapped my fingers on the side of the bed and looked at the door, half expecting the Colonel to barge in at any moment.

Nothing happened. Al and I stayed in the room for hours, but absolutely nothing happened. "Al, what happened? Where did everybody go?" I asked eventually.

"They all left, but I'm not sure why, I didn't ask, but it seemed important," Al replied.

"Maybe Vengeance made another appearance."

"I don't know, but we should stay here."

"Yeah, I don't think I can get up."

About an hour later somebody did come in. It was Hughes, and he had pictures. This wasn't at all a very good time for this, but unfortunately I couldn't just get up and walk away. I interrupted, "how long was I asleep?"

"A few days. Electra said it would be better to put you in a medically induced coma for a few days, so we did," replied Hughes.

"WHY!"

"So your back would heal. I don't know."

"Why is everyone acting different?"

"Electra's in the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"We don't know."

"Was she attacked?"

"If you count attacking herself!"

I would think about the things we talked about here for a long time after that. Years would pass before I would fully understand. Electra was something different that was simply unattainable. Even just being in the same room was eerie; it felt like some other presence haunted the space around her. It was simply unnatural and simply put, alchemy-induced.

_Something would go wrong very soon..._


End file.
